


Plot bunnies and ideas

by Gheloured



Category: Doctor Who, Hamilton - Miranda, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies), help - Fandom
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, i wish for death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gheloured/pseuds/Gheloured
Summary: Literally me just putting down ideas that I might write.





	1. Spiderswitch AU

Basically Tony is like Peter and Peter is like Tony.

Spider-Man is a part of the avengers with the same backstory (with some other tragic bits thrown in. Parker luck, right?), and Peter Parker is head of Parker industries, a vast technology and chemical engineering company. The man is very elusive and shy, but the public loves his general adorableness. Nobody knows that Peter is spiderman, and Peter is the world cutest celebrity. Basically like, you know, a cutie. His suit and webs are a lot more sophisticated, and he has more traits like a spider than canon, like venomous fangs and also be purrs because yes. He is about 33 in this AU

Tony Stark is a 15 year old with dead parents and a godfather named Jarvis. He's the same genius as in canon, just less matured. I'm thinking that Peter goes for more of the chemically-bio stuff and Tony goes towards robotics and energy stuff. This takes place after he comes back from Afghanistan and has an arc reactor, and he keeps the stuff from the original suit to work on and make better (how he got it back? don t question it.)

So anyway, tonys in school and such, making his way through that sweet college sophomore year at MIT, and he is hired for an internship at Parker industries, where surpise! Flying around in a metal suit has attracted the attention of none other than Mr.Parker himself. Boy, oh boy, are we gonna have fun with this quickie. People forget that behind the adorable baby face and sharp cheese grater jawline, Peter Parker is indeed a genius. He's figured out tonys identity. I'm this situation, Jarvis is a lot like aunt may, except he knows about the suit, and they are both invited to live there.

Peter and Tony have much the same personalities, except Peter has more suave and Tony has less experience. Also, people like Peter more than canon Tony stark as head of an expensive company.


	2. Woooo let's go Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jwtgjefgjetgjethjethj

So, thanos has choked you to death? Syke, he was alive. Loki falls through space again, prompting trauma and all that crap. This time he lands on earth, his magic has healed his broken neck because plot, but he is mute. He takes it upon himself to learn sign language, does that, and casts a spell so that anyone that hasn't personally met him won't recognize him. People that have had significant interaction with him are exempt  fro m this spell.

Loki does what he does best and hides, taking on a new identity as Lukas Jotunari, a 17 year old mute who is almost done with college (because he's a genius alien God from asgard) that is studying modeling. He does some deal and becomes famous because hot damn look at that jawline, and curly hair, and everything. Unfortunately, after he does a n interview that blows up on bluetube, Tony stark sees because naturally he would be awake at 3 am surfing the web.

ensue chaos.

and also Loki is a sweetheart and this interview proves it.

ok I'm definitely writing this one as a long one shot because yeah I'm not good at series.

But anyway, this is mostly to help loki learn to love  his entire self, including his jotun side. We can also have a thing where he goes to jotunheim and meets his brothers. CUte.


	3. Tony the bitchass spykid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghuthigidfirdgefefcegjgjv g sgbdgbkgvohgodhelpmejfjdkdkdkx

Howard stark is an absolute clusterfucking cuntsucker, a bitch and a half, so he raises his son as an asset. Refers to Tony as an it, and desensitizes him to pain because stark men are made of iron, but Tony isn't a stark is he? He's just a thing.

There's a reason why Tony doesn't like being handed things, why he's afraid of the number 1970, why he's always had such a great mask. He isn't uncaring, he just never learned how to. As soon as Jarvis could, he had taken tony away from there any to SHIELD with fury, but there was still 16 years of learning to get rid of. Jarvis dies when Tony is 17, in the car with his parents. 

Tony knows Natalia was fake, and knows duty like a father, and fury is the only one that knows about tonys real past. don t mention howard in front of Tony. Steve can be stupid in this one because I don't like him that much.

Or where the avengers know nothing,  _nothing_ about Tony Stark.


	4. Ham sandw8tch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5+1 or one shot ideas. " 5 times Hamiltons past catches up with him and one time he looks to it for advice "

1: after Hamilton leaves a cabinet battle rather hurriedly, Jefferson pays him a visit in his office. . Sleep deprived hammy plus storms make for a sar mix, because good old Alex has p!tsd from that hurricane boi-o, and is caught in a Vietnam flashback. 

Jeffy opens the door after Hamilton doesnt respond to his jeers of knocks, and finds him curled up on the floor whispering about corpses everywhere and yellow. Jefferson is freaked out and calls washthosebuns, who helps ham out of his stupor. 

2: momma died of sickness and Hamilton did not so he doesnt take well to his friends getting sick. Cue Lafayette with a cold,  and a paranoid Hamilton, aide de camp or whatever it is. Washingdad notices how jumpy and overall distracted hamilson seemsz so talks to him about it because that's what good father's do 

3: it's the anniversary of Hamilton's mummy's death,  hooray! He really don't be like that, and misses all his meetings and stuff. Washingdad strikes again, visiting Alexander,  who is trapped in a thousand yard staring contest with the void.

4: we all know Hamilton's cousin kermitted slip-and-slide, but where was hamilton when it happened? For the sake of angst, Hamilton watched his cousin shoot himself. This is him watching someone else try to do it and almost viciously ripping the gun out of their hands. Burr watches like a creeper, but I still lob him, and approaches hammy later, asking. Hamilton is tipsy and tells him about the incident.

5: your not my dad! Ugly ass noodle head.... hamilton, basically. Washington calls Hamilton "son" one too many times and Alexander snaps like a stale pocky. He yells at washingthehuns in several paragraphs, before falling quiet and choking out "nobody would want a bastard like me for a son."

Cue washingdad. Oh God I'm sobbing and I haven't even written it. 

Fuuuck.

+1: Hamilton remembered what his mother said to him right before she passed, the last coherent thought. "Trust in yourself" or someshit like that 

 

 

Also there's a quote by his family doctor:

 "[Hamilton] devoted himself most assiduously to the cafe of his son, administering with his own hand every dose of medicine or cup of nourishment that was required. May I also add that this was  his custom in every important case of sickness that occurred in his family."

 Can I just say how flucking cute that is??


	5. Bamalam: more ham

  * Hamilton is actually 14 when he comes to America, lying and saying he is small for his age. _Washington_ finds out because he's a dad. 8 when daddy's gone, 10 when mommy's dead, 12 at the hurricane, and closer to 16-22 at t the war.
  * Cast members finding out about Phillips death and trying to be nice to hamilton: he doesn't want their pity.
  * Aide-de-camp Hamilton hates the cold more than most, after all, he is from the carribien.
  * He wished for a war, he couldn't seem to die in it, so he cuts away at the hands that wrote bloody letters and painted skin red.
  * Hamilton plays the piano very, very well. At a party he demonstrates it.




	6. The doctor's scar

The origin story of how she got the scar, essentially.  Thirteen receives a distress call or the tardis pulls her to a planet (go back to that other story to get the name), and opens the door to devastation, burning, and a crying child. She asks the child, (come up with something soon but not now because your in the bath), about what happened, and before they quite finish the convo, a sweeper patrol comes to pick off the survivors, and takes the tardis. 

The doctor and her enby friend go to find their parent, and the doctor has to rely on the kid's instruction, until they end up captured by the resistance group their parent was a part of, the Satri. They are brought before the leader, which turns out to be river song, who doesnt recognize the doctor until she shows her their matching wedding rings.

During the middle of the reunion, they are yet again captured, the doctor and river forced to watch as the enby alien kid (come up with a name please) is almost tortured. The doctor, before anything happens, manages to convince the torturers that she is more valuable than the child, which leaves them to  torture her instead in the kid's place. Deemed useless, however, the child is killed. Cue the angst and guilt. River, space wife, breaks them out of the dungeon and gets the doctor into the tardis before she is taken and thrown back into storm jail or whatever.

The doctor's giant face cut gets infectamundo, and the tardis materializes around a cat nurse person, sister something or other, who tends to the wound of course, and then the tardis disappears off into time and space.


	7. 12th doctor one shot ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve's my favorite so yeah.

-all the doctors are taken to the same room for 24 hours

-the twelfth doctor meets the avengers 

-twelve gets injured somehow and spends a day hiding it from Clara. (Name a more iconic duo than Clara and twelve honestly)

-im too lazy to write this but can we get a doctor who watching the show with every single doctor??

-the doctor accidentally becomes a dark arts professor at Hogwarts 


	8. The tea party

The doctors are all invited to a tea party, asked to come alone. Who invited them? Well, thirteen did, and they have lots to talk about.

In this fic, each regeneration remembers stuff happening, but the experience is felt more by the regeneration it happened to. Like, 11 would remember saying goodbye to rose, but the emotions and overall experience are muted. Remembered but not felt. This works with extra angst for each doctor, like each doctor would have their own individual pain. 12 with being in a confession dial for billions of years, 13 with the scar (Yes we using her), 11 with saying goodbye to aAmy, 10 with rose, 9 with, well, uh... and so on.


	9. Wingfics!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of wingfic ideas for various fandoms.

Tony Stark has always had wings, even if most of the world didn't. It was very rare, and naturally Howard wouldn't want a freak for a son, so they're hidden away, bound to his body until Afghanistan, where they're horribly mutilated and even further tucked away. That is, until Bruce finds out.

 

Time lords have always had the most majestic of wings, the most beautiful in all the universe it was said. As last of the time lords, the doctor has always had trouble with disguising their wings to look more human. This is a journey of the doctors and their wings, from first to thirteenth, hiding and escaping from those who would sell them for profit.

 

Hamilton with wings, and Hamilton never lets anyone touch his. a lot of angst potential with this one, man, let's get this .

 

Psychics and espers are known for their wing wings color, bright and stunning to the rest of the population's brown and greys,  but mob has something off about his wings: 1) they never move as if he doesn't have emotion, 2) they are completely black except for white lightning crackling through them and 3) nobody can figure out why. Some people are interested in his wings, some in his power (if they know about it), but nobody is ever, ever interested in him as a person. This is his journey to fix it.

 

 


	10. Kakashi's bloodline limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that one thing I read but I can't be bothered to find the name of.

There's a reason Kakashi always wears a mask, and it isn't so people can't see his emotions.... Except it completely is. The Hatakes have always had a bloodline limit, and kakashi has inherited it. It has something to do with seeing his entire face.

  1. seeing his full face allows him to give or take others emotional pain. He has some moral qualms or some type of tragic last thing keeping him from using it.
  2.  People are paralyzed or entranced by looking  at his full face, so he can take them out with no trouble.
  3. Kakashi 's face allows him to seduce anyone that looks at it fully. It's really annoying to him.



Anyway, nart, the pink annoying one, and the edgy bitch try to figure out what it is, until kakashi has to use it in battle (or on them)

This can be either really angsty (kakashi amplifying some guy's guilt and grief a whole bunch to there he's incapacitated), or a comedy, where kakashi ends up having to seduce team seven to get them to leave him alone.

Complete cracktrash


	11. That butler: plus ultra! The plot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> since I orphaned the story i thought I would put down the basic plot for anyone else interested in it. I'm not going to write this but if love to see someone else do it  
> Shameless promotion for an idea i had but abandoned because I was lazy.

Ciel phantomhive, age 15, the head of funtom and the house phantomhive. Many modern noble houses are around the world, including the Aoyama's and the Yaoyorozu's, but only some know if the phantomhive's bloody past. (Aoyama knows, but not Yaoyorozu.) Just to be clear: EVERYTHING IN CIELS PAST IS THE SAME except in a modern version of it. Except for season two because that was absolute fucking garbage, thanks very much.

Sebastian was a quirk that manifested when Ciel was tortured and enslaved after his family home was burned down. Sebastian feeds on the pain and anger of others, growing stronger the more negativity is in the room. He has a mind of his own, and Ciel is constantly reminding him to not act against his classmates. In this AU Ciel's purple eye is horribly scarred and blinded, instead of having a demons deal pressed into it. This happened in the fire, and he doesn't let anyone else see it. He also has some whip marks and other burn scars of you know what I mean.

Over time Ciel's hatred towards the villains that started the fire has faded until he no longer cares about anything, to the point where he doesn't care about his wellbeing. This comes back later.

During the quirk tes, Ciel uses his own strength so as to not rely too much on Sebastian, who sits in the corner and pets a cat. He makes sure to get average scores, and goes home for tea.

next day, battle trials, so we describe Ciel's costume and aoyama 's fearful respect for him. basically what Sebastian wears except with many more hidden pockets, lined with gold colors, and guns everywhere. He also has a sword that he can and will use later. He ha s a one eyed masquerade mask, also black and gold. Keep rolling in the comments where he never smiles to annoy the reader.

During the first battle trial, Ciel leaves behind Sebastian. He is teamed up with Bakugo against uraraka and deku, and blah blah fight. It ends with Ciel sitting on the roof, after he shoots deku with quirk supressants, and also Uraraka. they fall to the ground and Ciel captured them. Note how comfortable Ciel is with the gun. Afterwords, deku finds Ciel's lacy white eye patch on the ground and returns it to him, and çiel asks for Sebastian to cover his eye "so Midoriya doesn t have trouble sleeping". Deku asks if it's really that bad, and Ciel says yes, it is.

They go to the USJ. They have an enlightening discussion on the bus where Sebastian whispers in Ciel 's ear the entire time with snarky comments and observations. When someone asks what Sebastian is saying, Ciel shakes his head and let's put a breath in almost a laugh, saying that sebby was being rather rude so he wouldn't want to repeat it.

When they get there, oh no, villains appear. You can tell exactly how much Ciel car es about that : a surprising amount considering. for Ciel, the only worth he had left is to protect others with, so he pulls out the sword and kicks ass with ojiro in the burning part of the usj. Fortunately he gets a villain as a hostage and interrogated him before shooting him (with the real gun, quirk suppressants are for the classmates.) Ojiro sees and is thoroughly creeped out by the look on his face, unchanging and cold. 

De ku does his normal stuff, except before all night gets there, Sebastian does, and beats the fuCKING  SHIT out of the nomu because I said so. Ciel arrives now and calls sebs back with the amount of sass he usually does when he's doing something clever in the manga, except with less cocky smiling. He doesn't smile. all might is here, yay, and then in the aftermath we notice Ciel had an injury, but one he wouldn't let Anyone touch except for sebs.  he's sent to recovery girl, who "if you won't let me touch your injury, then at least let me tell this handsome needle how to." We finish out the arc with sebs and Ciel talking about that they learned and how it connects to the league of villans, revealing that Ciel was investigating them before. (AN) The reason Sebastian was able to fight with a nomu head on was because of the amount of excruciating pain Aizawa was in. Doesn't that sound great?

The sports festival is announced, to the annoyance of Ciel, and people get awfully excited about it. Ciel shows his more exasperated side as the other classes challenge them, shaking his head at a yelling Bakugo and walking straight past the crowd of students as if it was nothing.

When is the class president elected? I don't know, but Ciel literally did nothing while the deal was going on. He just sat there with his tea, claiming there was nothing to worry about.

ANYway,  the sports festival is badass and Ciel finds out about Todoroki's abuse and decide s to shove endeavors scalp up his was in an act of phantomhivish level cleverness. perhaps Sebastian just walls around and takes other people's headbands since he is, technically a quirk and it didn't matter if he leaves the team. The obstacle race has Ciel and Sebastian doing acrobatics (That Ciel insisted he learn after the circus) to get across the field, like a trapeze. Then individual battles, which Ciel purposefully loses on his second battle because he's bored.

He applies and is accepted into endeavors agency, and the entire time he gathers evidence to get endeavor arrested. The police get an anonymous tip with all of this evidence at the end of the whole internship debacle, and endeavor gets arrested. Todoroki and his siblings are given a house on the Phantomhive estate. (Where todoroki becomes increasingly concerned about him until  a later point)

Back to stain, sebs gives Ciel one of his famous ear whisperings and they go to the confrontation. stuff all happens like usual but Ciel being there makes it ten times more badass. Now their signature fighting style is revealed: back to back with Ciel and Sebastian using eachother's weight and momentum to flow throughout the environment like water. It's pretty beautiful and cool.

When stain does the intimidation thing, Ciel is unaffected and pulls out a gun to shoot, but he dies before he gets a chance to. Sebastian laughs lightly and co!ments on how weak the killing intent was.

I forgot what happens in this part of the manga.

ok training camp! They get there and Ciel and Sebastian make it back first during when they're fighting those monster things. To strengthen his quirk Ciel (in secret) shoots some animals and sees how much sebs strength has changed after feeding off of their pain. They mostly for on their fighting style togeth er, and Ciel hones his aim with a gun and prowess with the sword.

Oh yeah, and sebs is a great cook. Ciel doesn t go to the hot tubs, and instead takes an interest in Koda, taking the liberty of looking into his past and finding somewhat of a common ground, saying "nobody is a hero, but I may try to create the image of one." Also shenanigans about how dirty the place is , because ciel.and Sebastian are nobles after all.

The ATtack. O h No. I really have no clue about what Ciel would do. Most likely send Sebastian to retrieve his classmates.

After bakago is taken, and deli wakes up in the hospital, it's revealed that Sebastian has placed a trace on him (because demon powers i guess) and goes to investigate. Montage of deku rescuing Bakugo and Sebastian being spotted destroying all the nomus by strangling them each to death. No more nomu. I can't say I'm sad. 

After this the dorms exist. Ciel is reluctant to move in, but does so anyway, his room not being seen in the room tour because it somehow has 12 locks. On an unspecified night,  Ciel goes to get a glass of water because of a nightmare and forgets his eye patch, forgetting that he in on a form where others could see him (because he wouldn't wear the eye patch at his manor, you see.) someone sees his actual face, probably Bakugo or tokoyami, and is very concerned. (Bakugo and Ciel have a mutual respect borderline on freindship.) They then talk to todoroki about it because it's Ciel Protection Squad ™ time. 

I have nothing else planned from here, so if anyone else decided to write this i really don't care where it goes next. I want it to be edgy though, and they have to eventually find out about *some* of his past. Not all of it, just enough to be edgy. Keep in mind that Ciel's past is mostly the same, but without the twin ciels or the reaper stuff, just the events as if they happened in the modern day. Season two does not exist because it is a sin.

 


	12. Odin is dead, long live the queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin died in the war against jotunheim.

Odin is killed by Laufey and Loki is never taken. Let's move the timeline, Hela and Thor are raised together. Frigga is an absolute QUEEN and teaches Asgard to be right, and Jotunheim and Asgard are allies. 

Loptr Laufeyson ftw, nicknamed Loki by his friends, spends a lot of time traveling and eventually meets Hela and Thor. Cue disaster trio that goes on adventures throughout the galaxy because while everyone else has to use the Bifrost, look can just walk the world tree. He takes then with him.

Literally cute.

Jotuns age slower than asgardians, and have more time to develop power accordingly. If they're all the human equivalent of 10 for thor, hela being 12 and Loki being 9 would be 675 and therefore more powerful, despite his younger mentally and physically. 

Hela is the sarcastic cool mom, but still a mom, thor the kirishima of the marvel verse, and Loki being the edgy, but still adorable child


	13. Aoyama my favorite child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons

Ok, hear me out, this is going to be a list of sorts.

 

-Aoyama has insomnia. Like, fight me , this man was up at 3 am and had the energy to be writing out messages in cheese. ALso, he isn't actually a self absorbed ninny as most of the aoyama haters think he is. This man is clearly the embodiment of God, he can be doing a lot of stuff at night (I mean, who stays up all night to spy on your classmate without practice?) And he looks flawless in the morning. He isn't the traitor, but he has some masks. Also he's probably at least a lil French because he was using the language in that flashback where he was crying. (Fight me I would literally die for Aoyama)

Ok, furthermore, aoyama is great at makeup and manicures, and really anything involving self care. It was once reported that he took a two hour spa break because the girls were feeling stressed. Don't even try to say he isn't invited to all the girl's sleepovers because he would gossip the fuck out of the school.

Aoyama eventually learns how to fight hand to hand, and also uses a bo staff. His quirk is only useful in certain situations, so this would make sense. 

I'll just edit this if I want to add anything


	14. Watch and Observe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when an underground hero finds a boy in the burning wreckage of a villan hideout? What happens when they find out he's a jaded ten year old with the mind of a genius and perception of a god?
> 
> And most importantly, what happens when they find out he's been beating up thugs on the street with a baseball bat?
> 
> Oh boy, oh boy, is Aizawa going to have fun explaining this one to UA.  
> \---  
> Or, the one where Izuku is the definition of a BAMF, is adopted by Aizawa and his husband, and ends up becoming the next principal of UA?

With a powerful analysis quirk, Izuku lost his parents at 7 years old. It's based on sight so the longer he stares at someone the more information he gets. He has to wear glasses so that too much information isn't overwhelming him and causing something much like a sensory overload. Before his parents died he always wore a blindfold to prevent this from happening. 

After his parents died, he went to the streets and did some odd jobs and also tutoring for some villains, including Toga and some others that wont end up joining the league because of this. He gains a reputation and people dont cross him because he beats people with a baseball bat. Someone captures him when he is nine and then semi enslaved. A year later, a rival gang burns the building down and eraserhead is called in to the situation. 

Izuku is found by him and when he is found to have no parents, eraserhead and president Michael adopt him. He is introduced to Nezu and becomes his personal student. He is slightly younger than canon, 12 when the class 1A we know is in their first year.

As Nezu's personal student, Izuku does whatever the hell he wants. He likes to hand around the business class and also his dad's class. Hijinks happen.


	15. Hatake gāden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mecklenburg m deck efcmfeckefckwfckwfkvwfkvwfvkwfvkkwtvwfmvwgbm
> 
> You heard me.

shortly after Kakashi 's father dies, the hatake clan find out and aren't very happy about it. They come to collect kakashi, to take him back to the old estate, the gāden. Because gāden means garden and hatake means field see what I mean?!!!

So yay, the hatake clan is found to be not completely dead, and kakashi learns more about the hatake white chakra and clan stuff. No second hand embarrassment, Kakashi is too polite to fuck up that bad. It also helps that the entire clan has a sense of humor very, very dry like the one Kakashi has in his old age of 31 during team 7.

This is to help kakashi deal with his issues, and we have to have so many fucking OCs in this because literally where is the rest of the clan. This would be fun to write, and eventually some of his cousins would come to live with him at the new hatake estate where he and his father lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From what kakashi's timeline is..
> 
> 5- genin  
> 6- chunin  
> 6- sakumo slips on a banana peel, like when kakashi gets home from exams  
> 12- jounin  
> 13- kyuubi attack  
> 14- anbu time


	16. Naruto and Gaara on the grand line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this in the shower

After the fourth shinobi war, naruto changed his mind. He couldn't become the hokage, not with his goal already obtained. The people acknowledged him, and besides, who would want the paperwork? Naruto wanted freedom from the shinobi world. He had nothing to prove, nothing to do. It wasn't any fun being the strongest, because nobody was brave enough to defend themselves.

So logically, naruto sets sail.

Oh, and he brings Gaara with him.

Canon divergence stuff

  1. Kakashi comes with them, because he finds scrolls in the hatake compound that show where the rest of the clan lives in an island in East blue. He deserves happiness.
  2. Gaara leaves his spot as Kazekage because he and naruto are BFFs and he had found a suitable replacement. Also because he was getting bored.
  3. Naruto hasn't forgotten the abuse he received from the village as a child, even if the author djd.
  4. Gaara still has Shukaku. 



Naruto and Gaara become the feared Jinnchuriki duo, infamous pirates who do some stuff in the world. I haven't read most of one piece so do that before writing.

 


	17. So, you've fallen from the bifrost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki manages to find himself in a rather undesirable situation. He remedies that quickly by tagging along with a "Gamora" who had decided to escape the one who had held onto them for so long.
> 
> Or, Loki is fucking badass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone should write this for me.

  * Loki lands on chituari planet, is tortured for a few weeks, and escapes with gamora
  * They are arrested and Loki ends up escaping with the guardians 
  * Loki is dropped off on Slytre, a trade planet, and saps his way to jotunheim. He has experience in fitting in with other cultures. He's still pretty fucked up at this point.
  * On jotunheim, he still hasn't healed from months of excessive torture, so he collapses outside of a nice lady's home and his guise wears off 
  * Nice lady asks him if he remembers anything and he says he doesn't. He learns jotun language because of his silver tongue, which allows him to do that. Nice lady also teaches him the ways of jotunheim, and Loki changes his name to Loptr after the lost prince. 
  * Loptr goes to the capital temple and replaces the casket, and Helblindi, the new king, spots him. They talk, and Loptr walks the paths again because that's an ability I say he has.
  * Remaining in frost giant form, Loptr ventures the universe as a mercenary or assassin, but also tutors small children on his days off.
  * Loptr ends up being sent to earth to get the tesseract on one of these missions, by the collector, and meets Nebula, who is leading the invasion. Cue dramatic battle and loptr having to deal with fury and also his 'brother'
  * Loptr informs shield of the tessaracts power and swipes it from them because he still needs the credits. Thor doesn't stop him.
  * Now that he has his stuff, Loptr decides to visit earth sometimes to see thor, because he has a new mission: kill odin.
  * Loptr does in an act of slight magic, unwitnessed by anyone,  and thor returns to asgard to give up the crown to his mother.
  * Frigga is a much better queen, and works to rehabilitate hela.
  * Loptr goes to earth again, becoming a model with art disturbingly similar to what Loki went through, making Thor notice. 
  * Loptr is visiting around schools for more tutoring and teaching, ending up at midtown for a presentation and meeting Peter. In this universe, Wanda and peitro dont exist because I say so. Loptr killed hydra accidentally. 
  * This, in turn, leads to loptr meeting Tony stark again and joining the avengers.
  * Yaay




	18. Seidmadr's army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is the most powerful sorcerer in a millennium, did you really think the rest of them would say nothing of his treatment at the hands of his captors?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OR, Loki cried out during thanos' torture, not with his mouth, but with his soul.

When thanos captured Loki, anyone with any form of magical power felt his disappearance from yggdrasil. If he had died, his seidr would've dispersed throughout the world, however, it was simply gone. It was only after a week that they started hearing the echoes from it again, reverberating in pain and sorrow. Going on for months, until the agony of his mind and body unleashed a desire into every mind of magic in the known universe: get out

And what are they to do but rescue him, their prince of magic?

So basically, Loki is rescued from thanos by an army of sorcerers, who murder all his troops and disable thanos permanently. Loki is not very coherent, and takes months to recover, during which he contacts SHIELD to ask for asylum and to warn them of thanos' plan.

This is a story about Loki recovering and the sorcerers of the universe helping their prince. It also includes an explanation for why Loki never does any magic like in the comics: thanos broke Loki's seidr during torture hours, and in the words of someone, "if Loki had stayed there much longer, his seidr would've been frayed beyond repair."

Lit.


	19. Pirate zuko (dragon heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince zuko has the soul of a dragon and the legacy of nobody

Prince zuko, instead of being told he needed to capture the avatar, is simply banished, along with his shipful of problematic soldiers and disobedient officers too kindhearted for the burning of the fire nations fury. As a thirteen year old boy, what is he to do but what he thinks is best? and what he does is to sail across the oceans, healing, discovering, feeding the scholar and his own curiosity that came with being a kid depraved of an entire three more nations of culture and history. It comes to a point where they are not doing well financialy and go and rob a fire nation warship, which, as a 14 year old fire nation Prince no longer seeking the approval of your parents and finding yourself with all the freedom in the world, is hilarious and fun. and so their pirate career begins.

Flash forward a couple of years, zuko's had a grand old time working with fire on his own and experimenting, when suddenly he changed the color or the fire. No, not blue, but to several different colors. Holy shit. Turns out there's waaaay more than the stiff royal firebending that everyone uses, and Zuko happens to specialize in techniques closer to light. Eventually this can turn into a deviant type called, you guessed ot, Lightbending. Which has soo much potential and versatility.

By the time we reach anything close to the avatar, Zuko is a lot healthier mentally, has a crew that didn't try to blow him up, and isn't looking for anything but knowledge and more awesome techniques. he's still somewhat quiet and moody, but no longer gets as angry and he has fun.

The avatar comes to him instead to learn firebending. Also the avatar can't learn deviant techniques in this AU, like lightbending, bloodbending, or metalbending. It requires a depth in connection that one of all four wouldn't have.


	20. One piece AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One piece AU with lots of beautiful angst

The age difference between the ASL brothers is way more pronounced than in canon, and when Ace is 17 he ends up taking a 13 year old Sabo and a 7 year old Luffy with him to set sail. The gray terminal fire still happens, leaving Sabo scarred and having problems with vision in his left eye; Luffy is still kidnapped by bluejam when he's 5; Ace still has a lot of issues about his identity and how he's had to take some unsavory jobs to help raise his two brothers. Eventually as they travel, Ace picks up the mera-mera fruit and uses it to help Sabo with his fear of fire. when Ace gets to the whitebeard pirates, they find a surprise in two younger brothers and a boatload of 'that's now how childhood is supposed to be what the hell?' 

This is Ace learning to accept himself and to fit in with the whitebeards, especially with two younger brothers in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you want to use any of these as a prompt, feel free to. Just gift it to me because I'd love to see you write.


End file.
